


Aim

by Queenofthebees



Series: 31 Days of Jonsa [9]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Comeplay, Cunnilingus, F/M, Facials, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, accidental facial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: Jon scrambled backwards, still looking as though he was prepared for her to hit him or something. He hurried to the dresser, wrenching the bottom drawer open and sending the trinkets flying across the top of the surface in his haste. He turned back to her, handing her the towel with a look of a puppy caught doing something wrong.Day 10 (Accident) of 31 Days of Jonsa





	Aim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amymel86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Amy!  
> Hope you like it :)

“Hey honey,” Sansa called out, turning towards the door that Jon had come through. He grunted, stomping the snow from his shoes before kicking them off.

Sansa swung her chair back around, tapping her pen on top of the paper as she tried to work out the crossword clue in front of her. She propped an elbow on the counter, her fingers tapping her lips as she tried to figure it out.

“Mmm,” she commented suddenly as Jon wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled against her neck.

“It is freezing out there,” he murmured. She grinned, tilting her head to allow him better access.

“Oh? Will I make you a hot chocolate sweetie?”

“Nah, I know a better way to warm up,” he whispered.

She placed the pen down and reached back to run a hand through his hair, keeping him in place as he started kissing a path up her skin.

“That feels nice,” she added, her breath hitching as he kissed at the point where her neck met her jaw.

He hummed in acknowledgement, one hand remained gripping her hip while the other slowly stroked up her side until it was cupping her breast through her shirt. She moaned as he gave it a firm squeeze, moaning again when he pressed himself to her body, letting her feel his hardness against her backside.

“Lets take this to bed,” he murmured, reaching for her hand and tugging her off the chair.

She moaned softly as he kissed her again behind the closed door of their bedroom, his hands peeling her clothes away one by one as she fumbled with the buttons of his own.

He nudged her backwards to the bed, his hands stroking down her sides as she lies back on the covers. Her own hands reach into his hair, running through his soft curls as he kisses and licks at her skin.

Jon always spent as much time as possible touching and kissing her body. And sometimes, when she has been in a particular lustful mood and desperate for him, she has had to shove his hands or head away and beg him to fuck her. But on times like this, she loved the attention.

She arched up as he stroked her nipples into hardness, his head ducking down to close his lips over the right one. The hands in his hair tightened in response, keeping him pinned to her breast as he sucked at her skin.

He pulled away, kissing along to the other nipple while his finger rolled across the bud he had just abandoned. She let one of her hands leave his hair, stroking down the twitching muscles of his back. He moaned around her nipple at the touch, causing her to gasp.

He continued to lavish her breasts with attention as his hand moved down between them to press against her folds. She groaned at the touch, spreading her legs further to allow him better access as he started to kiss a path down her chest and stomach.

“Mmm, god, I’m lucky,” she breathed as he reached her sex, giving a long, slow lick up the length of her. He chuckled against her, causing her to gasp and twitch beneath him at the sensation.

It was true though, she thought briefly, as her body responded to Jon’s talented tongue and lips against her sensitive flesh. Jon loved eating her out, would spend as long as possible between her legs, licking her into climax after climax. She knew her friends had boyfriends who would go down on them too but she doubted any were half as enthusiastic as Jon.

He moaned against her as he worked, as if it was him getting the pleasure from such an act, even as she bucked her hips up against his mouth in desperation, even as she chanted his name continuously with the rise of her pleasure.

Her fingers gripped his hair tight, shoving him against her as she felt her stomach begin to flutter. His hands pressed against her thighs insistently as he pressed his tongue harder against her, pushing her over the edge with her body trembling and a cry of his name.

She lay boneless on the bed for a few seconds as he kissed his way back up her body. His hand reached for her own, curling their fingers together as his other hand reached down and guided himself inside of her.

His hand reached up to take her other one, guiding both arms above her head as he began to move. She licked her lips, eyes fluttering closed as she appreciated the feel of him inside of her. Her legs hooked around his back, her foot stroking his skin and making him shudder.

He grunted against her neck as he started to move faster, his hips snapping hard against her own and making her shudder and mewl beneath him, her fingers tightening around his own as she moved with him.

“Sans,” he groaned, panting hotly against her skin and making her whimper, making her tighten her legs around him to push him harder into her. “Sans, I…nrgh…I wanna…urgh…canIcumonyourtits?”

She shivered at his blurted request, nodding feverishly in consent. She grinned when he whined helplessly at her approval. His right hand released her own, sliding down to rub against her clit, pressing and stroking insistently until her body started to tighten and tremble beneath him.

Jon growled as her muscles clamped around him, pulling himself out of her sharply and curling his hand around his cock. She lay back, watching him as her chest heaved with the exertion of their coupling. His hand quickened, a series of grunts escaping him before his eyes clenched shut and he came.

Except, with his eyes closed, he hadn’t seen where he was aiming. And instead of hitting her chest, Sansa squeaked in shock, clamping her eyes shut just in time as his release splattered across her face.

“Oh shit, shit!” Jon cried out before she felt the roughness of his palm wiping across her face, “I’m so sorry Sansa. Fuck, fuck!”

She blinked her eyes open, meeting Jon’s panicked stare as she pushed herself up into a sitting position.

“I’m okay,” she reassured him.

Jon scrambled backwards, still looking as though he was prepared for her to hit him or something. He hurried to the dresser, wrenching the bottom drawer open and sending the trinkets flying across the top of the surface in his panicked haste. He turned back to her, handing her the towel with a look of a puppy caught doing something wrong.

“Honestly Jon,” she giggled as she wiped her face. “I’m fine. It didn’t get me in the eye or anything.”

“I, uh, I was actually thinking about how I ruined your make up,” he mumbled. And Sansa couldn’t help but laugh at him.

“Did you think I wasn’t going to shower after you came on my tits?” she asked, raising an amused eyebrow. Jon flushed, giving a small shrug.

“I can’t say I think much of anything… during,” he trailed off with a wave of his hand. Sansa shook her head at him fondly, tossing the towel in the laundry hamper before grabbing his hand.

“How about we work on your aim in the shower?” she purred before pulling him through to their adjoining bathroom.


End file.
